Hunter or Hunted
by DevilMayCrye
Summary: What would happen when a Hunter research facility accidently released all thier specimens? And what have if Umbrella combined the Hunter project and The Tyrant project? And what would happen if Wesker found out about the new experiment? Chpt 3 is up. R
1. Prologue: Release

**Authors Note- This is only a prologue. I made it short for a reason. It will take me a while to make the next chapters.**

_I must release them, it the only way to stop this facility from mass producing the HT-001_, thought Zac, the controls should be in this office. _I'm gonna have to release them in perfect condition for this to work._

The facility Zac was in was the "Hunter" training facility, where all sorts of Hunters, ranging from the Alphas to the new HT-001, were tested. There was training grounds for all the different variants of the original Hunter model. Ranging from a fake city to the sewers, it is the perfect place for testing new Hunters.

_Found it_. Zac proceeded to release the Hunters when...

"Hold It!" said the leader of the U.S.S. Squad, which had been following him for some time.

Zac typed in the final command as they opened fire. His bullet-riddled body fell to the ground.

"Squad Leader to Base: Hunters have been released; I repeat, Hunters have been released" the Squad Leader radioed to base just as some of the Elite models came at them. The U.S.S. squad never stood a chance.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet The Team

_Why can't Umbrella just stop fucking up?_ Thought Jordan "Jarikon" Redfield as the convoy continued to the Hunter Training Facility. Jarikon was leader of the Beta squad of the U.B.C.S. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and a professional attitude. Like most of the UBCS, he was an expert with long range weapons, but he also liked to use his katana (how else was he going to kill those fucking zombies when he ran out of ammo?). He had witnessed what had happened at the Raccoon incident, so he knew what to expect.

"Jarikon, stop day dreaming. We are almost there." Jack "Jables" Blaqk informed Jarikon. Jables was the team's Scout. He had short black-brown hair, gray eyes and only spoke if he thought it was important. Jables' personal weapon was a Broadsword.

"Let the man dream all he wants, he's gonna need something good to think about after this is over." Kyle "Kage" Gasse piped in. He was Jables opposite as well as the communications officer. He had Short White hair, blue eyes and would never shut up. He was reading a porno mag. Kage's personal weapon was a Battle Axe.

_Where is Hunter?_, Jarikon hadn't seen him for the whole trip. John "Hunter" Wesker was the last member. He was the team's medic and scientist. He had Silvery-white Hair, Red and yellow cat-like eyes (he often said it was because he experimented with his antidotes) and was the Team's Sniper and Hand-To-Hand specialist. His personal weapons were: Dual Katanas, two handguns named Ebony and Ivory (Ebony was black and Ivory was white), a huge assortment of throwing blades (he carried up to 20 at a time) and his long sword Force Edge.

"He's probably just cleaning all those blades of his." Kage said matter-of-factly,

"Or I'm standing behind you with one of my blades against your throat." Hunter threatened, pressing one of his blades to Kage's throat.

"Everybody, stop fighting, we're here." Jarikon informed the others.

They exited the vehicles and entered the building.

**Author's Note- Hope you like it so far. Does Hunter remind you of any one? Please R & R.**


	3. Chapter 2: Cloning

Chapter 3-Where are the bodies?

Jarikon and the rest of Beta team entered into the lobby of the Facility. It was a huge mess; chairs were in piles of splinters and plants over turned, spilling the plants and dirt all over the place. There were also claw marks where people would have hid.

_That's odd. There are claw marks, but no bodies..., _Jarikon thought with concern, _there should be bodies. This facility held over 500 personnel, plus 50 U.B.C.S. What happened?_

"Kage, go find a computer terminal and try and download a map. Jables, secure the perimeter. Hunter, find a security console and unlock all doors."

Meanwhile, at a Hidden Facility.

"How is the new recruit doing?" Albert Wesker asked one of his clones.

"Our newly synthesised T/G virus has successfully fused with the current virus in this clone. The only side affect is that the new clone is now female." Replied William "Birkin" Wesker.

William looked exactly like the original Wesker, but he differed from the original in one way. He was infused with two viruses, the Unknown Virus and the G-Virus.

Wesker had seven successful clones which had been infused with one of the viruses/parasites of Umbrella. There was a Eight clone, also known as John "Hunter" Wesker, wanted a virus which would bring out his more animalistic qualities. Wesker had heard that the old Umbrella had acquired a sample of the "Feral" serum used by Dr. Krieger during Operation _Far Cry_. Once he had found the facility, he would send John to get a sample of the new "Feral" Virus.

He even had a list of the Viruses/parasites that he owned or didn't own.

Current List

Virus/Parasite - Accessibility - Current Clone/Future Clone

Tyrant Virus - Accessible - Angus "Tyrant" Wesker

Gene Virus - Accessible - William "Birkin" Wesker

T/G-Virus - Accessible - Courtney "Electra" Wesker

Las Plagas parasite - Accessible - Leon "Saddler" Wesker

NE-Alpha Parasite - Accessible - Matt "Nemesis" Wesker

Progenitor Virus - Accessible - James "Marcus" Wesker

Feral Virus - Inaccessible at the moment - John "Hunter" Wesker

"Edgar" Mutagen - Inaccessible at the moment - Jack "Ethan" Wesker

T-Veronica Virus - Accessible - Jill "Queen" Wesker

T-Cameron Virus - Destroyed - None

_If only we had gotten to the Dr. Cameron before those fools did, I would be unstoppable;_ Wesker thought as he looked at the current batch of MA-123K "Chameleon" Hunters, _Hopefully Hunter can acquire the HT-001. Then my Hunter projects will have a more...dinosauric appearance._


End file.
